List of Season 1 Episodes
List of Tai Chi Chasers episodes of Season 1. Includes a main plot and air dates from South Korea and America. Theme Song English Opening - English opening of season 1 of Tai Chi Chasers. 1. An Amazing Discovery Rai is a young boy living a normal, happy life with his mother. But when his whole world is destroyed by a vengeful warrior named Luka, Rai's fury unlocks his startling ability to unleash the awesome power of a hidden Tai Chi card. Original Air Date: American Air Date: September 17, 2011 2. The Chase Begins! After a battle with Ave, their Dragonoid nemesis, Rai is rescued by the Tai Chi Chasers and brought to the Tiger Airship. Komorka, the Chasers' elder leader, makes the stunning revelation that Rai belongs to mysterious, warring race called the Tigeroids, who get their extraordinary power from hundreds of hidden Tai Chi cards. Original Air Date: American Air Date: September 24, 2011 3. Fitting In As Rai plots his revenge on Luka and grapples with his new life as a reluctant Tai Chi Chaser, the team is thrown into turmoil as Tori - their youngest member - is snatched away by a giant eagle on a tai chi mission.Rai and Sena climb up on a mountain to get Tori where Tori tells them he found the hidden tai chi card Po the agressive charater.Out of nowhere Gardia a member of the Dragonoids ambushes them and uses Pok the explosion charater. Rai then combines Hwa and Po to make Pok and defeat Gardia.They head back to the Tigeroid airship where Tori uses the So card on Rai to make him laugh. Original Air Date: American Air Date: October 1, 2011 4. Friend and Foe The curious Rai trys to think of combing tai chi cards like when he combined Hwa and Po,Donha gives him examples of combining cards.Sena walks in the room when a wave of junk food and snacks toppled on her she told them about a new tai chi on the loose.Donha and Rai were one of the two teams to find the new card.While spotting the new tai chi Donha makes stops at different eating places while that happened a bell rang and Donha used his activator to pin point the cards location at a church.Donha and Rai found it but they needed to get it down suddenly Dragonoid robots came from the ceiling with Ave.Rai used Hwa and tried to rush at Ave but Ave used Rwae the cage charater and trapped him.Dohna fought off the robots with Seok and he was about to fire the last one at Ave but Ave used a tai chi card to make the rock heavy Rai's friendship with Donha made the Yang card come to him and the others came to help out with Rai and Donha's combined strength they defeat Ave. Original Air Date: American Air Date: October 8, 2011 5. Totally Warped The simmering feud between Sena and Rai boils over when Rai decides to take on a Tai Chi recovery mission by himself. With an enraged Sena hot in pursuit, the terrible twosome discover a Tai Chi card trapped in an eerie sphere just as Jahara a Dragonoid female used Sa the string charater to tie them up.Rai and Sena together they were still fighting but as always they found a way Rai's feeling's for Sena made one of the tai chi 1000 react to him and free them from the thread.Rai then used Gok the new tai chi and Sena used Chun and Pong and the impact made Jahara retreat. Original Air Date: American Air Date: October 15, 2011 6. Hidden Powers On a regular day Sena,Hak,and Finn go on a tai chi mission while Rai,Donha,and Tori stay at the airship with Kamorka while they were at the ship Gardia and a army of dragonoid robots ambush the airship Rai,Donha and,Tori fight off the robots until Gardia uses a tai chi card to make thier activators disfunctionworking Meanwile Sena,Hak,and Finn get ambushed as well Sena manages to get the card Da the break charater and head back to the airship Rai was in the airship fighting Gardia to protect Kamorka and the tai chi charaters Sena uses Da on Donha and Tori's activators but they needed to use it on Rai's activator Kamorka contacts Rai in his mind and then he surprised Gardia by using Hwa without his activator Gardia went back to the dragonoids and the tigeroids celebrate thier victory . Original Air Date: American Air Date: October 22, 2011 7. An Ocean of Trouble On the Tigeroid airship Hak senses a Tai Chi Card but its under water in a boat wreck Sena sends Rai and Tori to retrive the card while Donha and Finn search around the wreck Donha uses a tai chi to make them able to breathe and talk under water Rai and Tori search in the ship but Hak sensed a dragonoid so Sena ordered them back Note:Dragonoids are stronger than Tigeroids under water.Tori goes back but Rai still was persistent to retrieve the card Rai goes into a room where the dragonoid Hak sensed was Luka the masked tigeroid helped Rai escape while he/she fought Luka.Jahara pursues Rai then the others came to help by using the new Tai chi card Sae the increase charater they were able to defeat Jahara. Original Air Date: American Air Date: October 29. 2011 8. Opposite Day! Original Air Date: American Air Date: November 5, 2011 9. Hannah's Back! Hannah is one of Sena's sisters she comes to the airship where last year when it was her birthday she would become a tai chi chaser equipped with a activator but now its Rai's own Hannah was furious at the same time Hak sensed a tai chi card the chasers head to look for the card they told Hannah to stay with Kamorka.But she followed and tried to find the card on her own in her search she finds Rai tied up from Jahara's tai chi Hannah snatches Rai's activator and cards to fight Jahara.The cards activate but do the wrong commands Rai gets free from the false Hwa attempt which burns the thread Rai and Hannah work together and defeat Jahara the others found them and went back to the airship where Hannah returns home and lets Rai keep his activator Original Air Date: American Air Date: November 12, 2011 10. Fly, Rai! Original Air Date: American Air Date: November 19, 2011 11. General's Daughter! Original Air Date: American Air Date: November 26, 2011 12. Follow the Leader Original Air Date: American Air Date: December 3, 2011 13. All Together Now Rai and the Chasers enter a freaky forest filled with supersize insects, and Ave turns a swarm of giant flying beetles into his own personal battle squad.Rai becomes friends with a beetle and he works together with it using the tai chi card Kamorka gave him and also defaet Ave. Original Air Date: American Air Date: December 10, 2011 Category:Lists Category:Episode Guides